


Attitude

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [235]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean is ready mad and going to spank Sam for some transgression or another (being reckless on a hunt or something) after he is done lecturing he tells sam to come here sam is pouting, stomping and refusing dean notices that he has aged down and is being very obstinate and difficult. Dean spanks him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude

“Sam, how could you be so reckless?” Dean asked. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“I was going by my best judgment, Dean.” Sam said.

“Best judgement? Sam, you knew what we were facing, you knew that going in head’s first wasn’t going to help. We’ve been working on this case for the past week, and now we have to stay for another two days, to hunt the witch again.”

Sam clenched his hands and looked at the floor, starting to shuffle softly.

“You need to be more careful, Sam. We’ve been in this business too long to not use our heads.”

“Well what’s done is done.” Sam said.

“Yeah, it is. We’ll be lucky if the witch doesn’t have new curses and hexes to throw our way.” Dean said.

“Too late now. Let’s get rest.” Sam’s voice was softer, but Dean didn’t catch on.

“Oh no. You ain’t getting out this easily.” Dean said, moving forward and gripping Sam by the upper arm. Sam jerked out of Dean’s hold and, Dean gave Sam a stare.

“No.” Sam said.

“Yes.” Dean said. “You’re gonna get over my lap, and I’m gonna spank some sense into you.”

“No!” Sam yelled loudly. “No, no, no! You not gonna spank me!” Sam crossed his arms, and Dean realized that Sam had aged down. He paused wondering what to do, thinking that he shouldn’t spank little Sam for big Sam’s issues.

Then Sam frowned, and stomped, turning away from Dean, and moving a few feet across the motel room, and Dean realized that Sam’s attitude had moved down with little Sam.

“Sammy…” Dean said, more gentle, but still firm. “Stop pouting.”

“No! I don’t have to!”

“Yes you do. Listen to me, Sammy.”

“No! I’m a big boy! I don’t have ta listen to Daddy!” Sam stormed over to the couch still facing away from Dean.

“Sammy, you keep this up, I’m still gonna spank you. Just for a different set of reasons.” Dean said.

“No you’re not!” Sam said, turning to face Dean. “No spanking!”

“Sammy, you have one more chance. Stop the attitude.” Dean said.

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, and Dean sighed.

“Alright. Enough of that.” Dean said, moving over to Sam.

“No!” Sam yelled, trying to move out of Dean’s way. Dean grabbed him and tugged Sam down on his lap. “No!” Sam said, squirming. “No!”

“Once I realized you became little, I wasn’t going to spank you. But now you’re not listening to Daddy. And you have an attitude. You do not tell Daddy no. You do not argue with Daddy. And you don’t stick your tongue out at him.”

Dean worked quickly and pulled down Sam’s pants, leaving the boxers up.

Sam struggled and whined, but Dean kept Sam pinned in place.

“You keep fighting and struggling and I’ll take those boxers off too.” Dean said.

Sam whined, and Dean brought his hand down on Sam’s behind.

“Oww! Daddy! I be good! Be good!”

“I’m glad to hear, but that doesn’t get you out of a spanking.” Dean said, bringing his hand down two more times.

Sam whimpered and feebly tried to wiggle away, which earned him two more swats.

“Daddy! No more!” Sam pleaded.

“Two more, Sammy.” Dean said, bring his hand down two more times.

He heard sniffling, and he brought up Sam’s pants, before pulling Sam up in a hug, kissing his forehead.

“You’ll be my good little boy now?” Dean asked softly.

Sam nodded. “Sorry ‘bout bein’ naughty Daddy.”

“It’s OK, Sammy. How about we get you washed up and we go to bed?”

“OK.” Sam nodded.

“Awesome.” Dean and Sam got up and grabbed some night clothes for Sammy, before heading into the bathroom.


End file.
